Asumu Godai
(Quincy) |birthdate = June 1st |age = 30 |gender = Male |height = 180 cm (5'11") |weight = 65 kg (145 lbs) |bloodtype = A |affiliation = Wandenreich |previous affiliation = |team = Wandenreich Sternritter |previous team = |occupation = Sternritter "S" |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |epithet = "P'" - "'The Prophet" |base of operations = (Formerly) Nakayo |education = Quincy teachings Yhwach |marital status = Single |alignment = Lawful Neutral |family = Unknown |status = Alive |signature skill ='Enhanced Vision Capabilities' |spirit weapon = Ebenholz and Elfenbein |vollstandig = Seraphiel |zauberei = Wachsamkeit |english = |japanese = }} :"With one hand on the trigger, and one hand on the cross, Jesus and his family are two things he's lost..." Blankslate Asumu Godai (五大 あすム, Tomorrow's Nothing of the Five Elements) was one of the original followers of Yhwach during the latter's rise from the Schatten and the eventual second war with the Shinigami. He is currently a member of the Sternritter, with the epithet "P" - "The Prophet". Following the defeat of the Wandenreich at the hands of Ichigo Kurosaki, Asumu has become a bounty hunter who enlists surviving Quincy and Sternritter under his banner. He is now referred to as "The Winter Knight". Appearance Asumu is a young man of average height and build; not particularly muscled, but not particularly scrawny either. Possessing fair skin and slender features, he also has stark-white hair that is medium length; his bangs frame his face, and there is a few strands covering his forehead, in addition to a large clump of hair in between his azure eyes. When attending Valkyrie operations and attacks, Asumu wears a unique outfit combination, consisting of a collared white shirt with a blue tie, held together by a thick belt and covered by a short, white, button-up trenchcoat covered by a strap, and on the back of the trench coat he carries the star of the Vandenreich. Asumu wears rather baggy pants and white boots embroidered with the Quincy Cross. Over all of this, he often dons a dark longcoat with split coattails and a rather high collar. For his other, freelancing attire, Asumu wears a modified version of the basic Quincy clothing; a stark-white jacket with blue edges, a white shirt, black jeans with a silver belt—it should also be noted that another belt is tied around his right leg. In his childhood, Asumu's hair was slightly longer and messier, stretching down both sides of his face on his cheekbones. His attire was a single, long sleeved robe with a blue cross in it's center that stretched up to his collar and around his rib area, along with a smaller, riffled robe around his waist and a pair of boots. In his teenage years, Asumu's attire was more casual, being a blue t-shirt with a white jacket, blue jeans, and winter boots. Personality Asumu is generally seen as a well-mannered, and yet very straightforward individual who prefers getting straight to the point, rather than waste time performing idle tasks. Blunt and sometimes brutally honest, Asumu's focused nature has gained him both respect and distrust from most individuals that he has come into contact with. He believes that his involvement in petty social affairs or needless tasks will only wear down on his character, as well as force him to care for a particular issue that could distract him from his own goals or responsibilities. He believes having a clear mind is the key to achieving one's goals more than anything else. However, despite his blunt demeanor, Asumu is a passionate and caring leader for his fellow Quincy, and he cherishes their lives more than any other being, even moreso than his own. He is one of the few Sternritter to actually hold a degree of respect and care for both his comrades and subordinates, despite what they may think of him in return. This doesn't reach degrees of obsession, of course, as he still retains a mostly calm and blunt attitude around his fellow Stern Ritter, but he loves the Quincy race as a whole, and would go to any lengths to protect and advance their interests. A strong believer of comaraderie, Asumu holds the lives of those under his command in greater regard than his own life, and believes that all men in positions to lead should do the same. This was a primary factor that caused him to occasionally conflict with the mannerisms of both his fellow Stern Ritter and even Yhwach himself, as many of them including the latter simply disregard the lives of their subordinates for the sake of completing their goals. Asumu believes that simply throwing lives of lower-ranked soldiers on his team breaks morale quicker and causes those subordinates to question why they are even fighting. To that end, Asumu cherishes the lives of his fellow Valkyrie members greatly, going as far as to call them his "true" family. History More in progress Synoposis Equipment Quincy Crosses: Asumu carries two Quincy Crosses with him at all times. By condensing his own Spiritual Energy into them, he can create his two unique Spirit Weapons. Bankai Capture Device '(卍解キャプチャデバイス, bankaikyapuchadebaisu''): This Bankai ensnaring device takes the appearance of a circular medallion with the Vandenreich's signature star insignia in it's middle. For most, the medallion is hooked to a chain that some often wear around their neck. Asumu carries it in a different fashion, having melded his medallion with one of his gloves and therefore allowing it to be used and whipped out easier. This device, as it's name would imply, is capable of stealing the Bankai of a Shinigami, dead or alive. After taking it away, Asumu can use the stolen Bankai for his own use, however, it's power is not as strong as when the Shinigami held it. Powers and Abilities Asumu Godai is without a doubt one of the most talented Quincy of his generation, as well as a very powerful being in his own right. His collective knowledge of various Quincy abilities, as well as his natural affinity for archery, swordsmanship, and hand to hand prowess, makes him a very formidible opponent against any sort of opposition. Natural Abilities '''Immense Spiritual Energy: Spiritually aware Humans, even Quincy, don't naturally project Spiritual energy that could gain the attention of the likes of Shinigami or Hollows. Generally, Quincy are much more notable for harnessing ''energy rather than projecting it, unlike Shinigami. However, like the Stern Ritter, and the Vandenreich as a whole, this is untrue, as they have proven that Quincy can easily reach the same level and calibur as even Captain-level Shinigami. Asumu is typically no exception to this revelation. He projects a level of Spiritual Pressure that is unheard of by Quincy standards, harnessing and controlling it with such a profound affinity and restraint. His Spiritual Pressure, as mentioned above, takes the form of a light blue shade of color, a symbol of maturity and righteousness, and it's exertion has a tendancy to make his opponents and his allies perspire in fear. Of course, as he makes it a habit to keep his power contained, Asumu rarely exerts such Spiritual Pressure unless the desire to show his dominance over his foe begins to take more and more hold of him. And like other humans, Asumu is not one to shy away from emotions when under duress. Often, enraging him will cause him to release this magnificent power in an uncontrollable amount, signifying his unyielding wrath being projected upon those foolish enough to provoke it. '''Brilliant Intellect: '''Asumu also has a high level of intelligence, shown in his various fights against several foes. Unless he is consumed with rage or intense emotions, Asumu never lashes out foolishly at his opponent in a direct manner unless he has planned to do so beforehand. Each move he makes, unless one has had to have been thought up at the last minute during a surprise attack, is planned to the furthest detail that his mind can take him to. His pose, his currently held weapon, his opponent's weapon, the battlefield, the weather, climate, whether or not more battles are taking place around them; these are all factors and concepts that Asumu takes into accord throughout the battle. He uses whatever means needed to bring his foe down, using the terrain against them, as well as using a specialized Gintou to properly keep distance between his foe or bend the surroundings to his benefit. To him, a one on one battle with a formidible foe is similar in concept to a game of chess, believe it or not. Strategy, tactics, and planning must all be utilized in order for victory to be achieved. Sometimes, he will use a conversation between himself and his enemy, regardless of who started it, to his advantage. Using this as a means of stalling his foe, he ignores what words they say and uses this time to plan out how he will attack them next, which almost always takes place when the foe lets their guard down. Unless he is using it as a prideful demonstration of it's powers, Asumu almost always knows when to release his powerful Vollstandig. In a similar sense, unless he is wishing to use it for shock value as well as humiliation, Asumu always knows when to activate the use of a stolen Bankai, utilizing it's slightly ciphened powers for whatever situation that requires it's usage. *'Multilingual:' A particular talent of his that he picked up when studying with Hanzel, Asumu is fluent in at least three living foreign languages, those being english, german, and spanish. He learned quite alot of german during his time in the Vandenreich, as that was the primary language that he and his Soldyat would use to communicate with each other. This was a good advantage in their war with Soul Society as none of the Soul Reapers could make out what they were saying, and thus, were incapable of deciphering their strategies, and were easily overwhelmed. His skill in spanish also gives him an edge when fighting Arrancar. As their Zanpakuto names are mostly Spanish, Asumu can make a sometimes accurate guess on the nature and powers of an Arrancar's Reserreccion with just knowing it's name. Along with this, he has a particular interest in learning Latin, a now considered dead language. While he isn't totally fluent in it, he knows quite a good deal of it's basics. He would use this as a means to send encrypted messages to his allies, knowing that the Soul Reapers would be unable to properly make out what it meant. '''Swordsmanship Expert: '''During his training in the Vandenreich with his mentor, Hanzel, Asumu learned how to properly fight with a sword, despite it not being his preferred method of fighting. With this, Asumu carries a great level of skill in sword fighting. Though one might consider it to be on the same calibur as a standard Captain level Shinigami's own skill, and despite the fact that it isn't his most prominant trait, Asumu is still a lethal foe when using a sword-like weapon. In most cases, he uses the Seele Schneider, a unique form of arrow, as his sword stand-in weapon. As he strikes, he takes hold of the weapon with both hands, gripping it tightly, and slashing at the opponent's form with great speed and force. His style of sword fighting is classified as ''Kendo, ''which he utilizes to great effect. He puts power into his strikes, making sure that each and any hit that he makes does some form of damage to his opponent, as well as put enough of his Blut-augmented strength to keep his arms stable and strong when defending against an opponent's oncoming blow. While he is talented in it, he does not use swordsmanship for long, and will almost always revert back to his preferred combat style: archery. *'Shield Fighting: A term used to the style of weaponized fighting that Asumu uses when he only has his bow, Kosen no Tenbatsu, equipped. In many cases, a Seele Schneider can be inferior to the blade wielded by a Shinigami, the Zanpakuto, in their released states. A Spirit Weapon, however, excels much better, and can even surpass a Zanpakuto when used properly. Since his bow forms itself into a cross like shape, Asumu primarily uses it's form as a shield or even as a close range chakram. *Ittōsesshō' (一刀殺生, ''"Killing the Sword/Blade"): As of right now, the only advanced Kendo technique that Asumu knows is the one called Ittosessho. This is a technique that he learned while training to become a Stern Ritter, as it was mostly required by them in order to properly battle a Captain level Shinigami. Ittosessho is a technique where the user gathers spiritual energy into their blades and slashes down upon their foe's defending Zanpakuto with such great force that the weapon is broken clean in two. As this is normally a technique used only by master Zanjutsu level Shinigami, most would think that a Quincy isn't capable of such a devestating attack. However, the Vandenreich once again proves it's ability to defy the impossible by giving their Stern Ritter advanced means to perform Ittosessho. In the case of the Seele Schneider, as used by Asumu, two factors must be applied. The first is that more Reishi from their surroundings must be gathered and implemented within the constantly moving rotation of Reishi already inside of the potent, chainsaw-like weapon. How much of it needs to be absorbed varies depending on the strength of the opponent that Asumu is facing. If too much is absorbed, the Reishi gathered could erupt from the Seele and spread out at a violent rate, possibly harming Asumu in the process. The second factor is the user's Blut Arterie, which increases their physical strength greatly. Most all of their strength must be put into this Blut variant, leaving little means for Asumu to defend himself against another attacker. When both of these are utilized, Asumu slashes down on the Shikai/Bankai and cuts the weapon clean in two. It should be noted that using this can cause Asumu to be low on stamina for a few minutes, which is why he only uses this as a finishing move, or in desperate situations. Hand to Hand Expertise: 'As a backup from whenever he may be disarmed in a battle, Asumu carries knowledge of being able to fight with one's hands when no other weapon. When he was first brought into the Vandenreich's training program, Asumu was one of the many students who failed their first few sessions of training due to them being almost entirely unfamiliar with such arts, and as a result, they were all punished accordingly for their failures. Afterwords, Asumu realized that the Vandenreich did not accept failure on any level, and vowed to push his physical skills to their limits. With persistance, he passed his exams with moderate success, in which allowed him to enter the more advanced stages of hand to hand combat. More brutal training sessions with various tutors and instructors from these particular classes gave him a more than adequete grasp on how to properly use one's physical body to win their battles. While he was not the highest scoring in his class, he still passed exceptionally well. The primary form of martial art that he was taught during training was the popular and effective style known as Jujutsu, which is used by many modern militaries today. Despite this, and like his swordsmanship, Asumu does what he can to avoid fighting an opponent up close if he is at all capable of doing so. Even with a sword, it is not in his interest or better advantage to fight in close quarters, much less with his own two hands. Thanks to the power of his Blut Arterie, however, he can evenly match a Captain in some hand to hand prowess, but no further. Even against a Master of Hakuda, Asumu's better interest would be to simply stave them off until he can get at a better distance. *'Jujutsu Expert: 'During his time with the Vandenreich, at least, in his initiation program, Asumu was forced to learn the ways of martial arts and hand to hand combat, the most prominent being that of Jujutsu. A popular fighting style used by many modern military forces, Jujutsu is the practical art of using an opponent's balance to the user's advantage, consisting primarily of throws, grabs, and locks while also disarming an opponent of their weapon, leaving them completely vulnerable. Asumu is very potent in this art, though he is no master; he is capable of many advanced techniques in conjunction with his Blut Arterie to make his attacks and holds all the more unbreakable. His kicks and strikes, despite being rarely used, are all aimed directly at specific weak parts of the body, using a striking system known as '"Atemi" '(当て身), which deals in harming the opponent on both physical and mental levels by appearing to strike one area of the body, but quickly goes for another body part that the opponent has left exposed. Asumu also has a tendency to choke slam opponents who are close to him and are unable to respond to any of his attacks. This is due to his preference of immobilizing his opponent before striking them down with a death blow. Quincy Abilities 'Reiryoku Absorption & Manipulation: The most well known and dangerous power of any and all Quincy is their ability to absorb, merge, and manipulate Spiritual Energy from anywhere in their surroundings and using it as a form of weapon or defensive measure. So great is this talent that they perform, that no other spiritual race has ever been seen utilizing such control to the degree that the Quincy can use. They are superior to the average human because of this, and they are a more than a potent threat for Shinigami, Arrancar, and especially Hollows. When a very well trained and strong Quincy is within a realm such as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo, the possibilities for their powers are nigh endless. His knowledge in how the Spiritual energy around him flows is so great, it comes as natural to him as breathing. His grandfather's studies, his own independent studies, and his knowledge acquired from the Vandenreich has given him an incredibly perceptive and skilled means of absorbing and manipulating Reishi for his own use. This knowledge combined with his perceptive nature allows him to properly deduce what level of power that his foe is currently in, knowing whether or not they have properly achieved Bankai. He can also track his enemy's movements by keeping a feel out for their spiritual pressure, and can do this for at least two miles at a time, making it nigh impossible to surprise him unless one is using absolute caution and stealth. *'Hirenkyaku Master '(飛廉脚, "flying screen step/god step"; literally "flying bamboo-blind leg") Hirenkyaku is the Quincy's answer to Shunpo and Sonido used by Shinigami and Arrancar, respectively. In order to execute this advanced technique, the Quincy must place a great amount of Spiritual energy under their feet, and then moves them at high speeds, allowing them to practically "ride" the Spiritual Energy from one place to another over a short distance. Even with this in mind, those who use Hirenkyaku do not appear to be moving at all. Instead, they simply appear to go from one place to another with just a simple, light blue flash. Asumu's skill in this particular technique was very high, even in comparison to the other Stern Ritter. He moves with such deft speed, his person is almost seamless. The speed that his Hirenkyaku executes will often create a slightly tangible after-images of himself that is very useful for throwing off his opponent's attention. These after-images are brief, appearing for only a couple of seconds, which usually requires Asumu to make multiple flashing movements in order for the trick to work properly. **'Kasaneawase Hirenkyaku' (重ね合わせ飛廉脚, "Superposition of the Flying Screen Step/God Step"), An advanced and more deadly variation of Hirenkyaku that actually creates a tangible spirit clone of the user. Doing this requires Asumu to outline himself with a good amount of Reishi and then split it apart from himself using Hirenkyaku. Doing so creates an actual clone of himself that fights along side him and uses several of his own abilities. The clone is durable, but not as much as the original Asumu. Therefore, it can be destroyed with suffiecient force. **'Platform Manifestation:' Asumu can create a spiritual platform below his feet, that he can use form means of travel or entering a higher airspace. He has shown to be able to use this platform as a means of offense, being able to kick it at the opponent, and causes severe damage upon impact. To the opposite extreme, it can be used for defense, and can block all but the strongest of attacks. *'Ransōtengai Mastery '(乱装天傀, "heavenly wild puppet suit"; literally "disheveled paradise puppet"): Ransotengai is a high level technique used by Quincy who have exceled in the art of Reishi manipulation. This ability allows Asumu to control any broken or paralyzed limb, or his entire body for that matter, using specialized Reishi wires that are controlled by his brain. This allows him to move his body as if it were a puppet of sorts, with the Reishi wires acting as the strings and helping him move his body however he wishes. This is a highly advanced technique that only a few Quincy, even amoung the Stern Ritter know. Asumu demonstrated a very in depth, masterful understanding of Ransotengai in his battle with Seireitou Kawahiru. When the latter had created a massive energy construct, composed of the combined energy attacks that other warriors had used against him, Asumu was able to apply Ransotengai to control the colossus, and thus wrest control of it from it's original master, Seireitou. Asumu states that Ransotengai is operated by thought, not by movement, and that a truly skilled Quincy such as himself can use it to control his enemy as well. In order for this to be successful, the opponent must be stationary and distracted, as Ransotengai takes several seconds to prepare, but once the tendrils latch onto the foe, escaping is almost impossible. Asumu need only to think of what the foe could do, and he can turn them against their allies for his own use. As a drawback, this can only be maintained for a few minutes before the tendrils begin to weaken, and therefore give the foe a chance to escape. Gintō Master: The Quincy's answer to the Shinigami's Kido, Gintō is a unique form of magic that harnesses a Quincy's abilities reconstructed absorbed reiatsu or the reishi stored inside of small silver tubes. Also like Kido, the Ginto family of spells are normally varied and serve a variety of different functions. However, as the Quincy race had been believed to be extinct for a long time, the knowledge of several Ginto spells had been lost along with them. Thankfully, however, Asumu's grandfather had kept several scrolls on these ancient Ginto, and therefore, was able to teach some of them to Asumu. Like most forms of magic, Gintō is implemented through an incantation, which serves to aid in the process of molding reishi into another form. So as long as energy around them exists, they are able to exert an influence on it, even when their own reserves have been depleted. As their name implies, Ginto are all stored inside of small silver tubes, each with the Vandenreich's star insignia on their front side. When he desires to use a particular spell, he simply recites the incantation, which primes the spell, and then pops the lid of the tube off of it's capsule and the spell is released. He is known to carry at least twenty five of these tubes with him at all times, concealing them within his two silver strap like belts on his waist and leg, as well as keeping several in his coat pockets. This allows him to keep various spells within mind for most of the battle. *'Kaisakuhashi' (界,裂橋, "World Lacerating Bridge"): This is a spell Asumu himself developed, this Ginto severs a small region of space within the interdimensional boundary that seperates the Living World from Hueco Mundo. By bending this tear and using it to connect to a point or locale across its dimension to another connected dimension, it creates a temporary bridge between the two planes, similar in effect to Garganta. Ordinarily this process can take several hours, however by using a material component---a Ginto infused with spiritrons from the home environment or its natives, the acceleration, formation and manifestation time of the bridge can be done within minutes to even moments. Alternatively, this technique can be used as a means of teleportating to locations within the same dimension, however due to the nature of the Dangai Precipice World, the timing of one's arrival can be off, either forward or even backward in time, making this technique somewhat dangerous as paradoxes can arise from misuse. Incantation: "In Limbo I tread, over snow white fields of sand. Anchored as its king, forever am I its guide, within these hands I form a bridge, for it is the key, my dawn, my sight." *'Wachsamkeit' (段平盗賊 Danbira Touzoku; ''German for ''"Vigilance", ''Japanese for ''"Sword Thief") Asumu's most common and favored Ginto spell within his arsenal. When activating Wachsamkeit, Asumu pulls out six Ginto tubes. When he activates the spell, citing it's incantation beforehand, he tosses the tubes into the air and each of them bursts in a display of silverish blue light. When the light clears, the tubes have all revealed to have unleashed condensed Reishi that manifests in the form of four, broadsword shaped arrows. Each of these potent weapons floats around Asumu's body like a set of guardians, vigilant, observant and ever ready to prevent any form of harm or hostility from reaching their master. The way Asumu utilizes these weapons is a good substitute for his own swordsmanship skill, which he prefers not to use unless he has to, as each of these weapons are not controlled by hand, but rather, by thought. By manipulating their Reishi make-up, Asumu can force these weapons to keep his foes at bay while he prepares other attacks. They are a good defensive measure as well, for when all four of them group together with their flat ends facing an oncoming attack, they act as one large shield to defend their master from such harm. At other times, he will use them as potent arrows to impale powerful foes several times over. It is his favored Ginto spell because it allows him to fight with both his favored form of combat, archery, while also managing to keep his foe at bay at that same time. Incantation: "Field of day, guide my path. Mountain of night, hide my tracks. Sun of dawn, grant my wish. And star of dusk, bestow upon me, thine will of God!" *'Drängen' (強 (フォース) Fōsu; Lit. "Force"): Drangen is a unique form of Ginto that is primarily used for fighting multiple enemies at once. By taking the Ginto tube and reciting the proper incantation, Asumu balls the tube into his fist and then thrusts it forward as if he were punching his foe. The tube then releases a great amount of Reishi in the form of a massive energy wave that plows through whatever lies in front of it. Like a tidal wave wiping out an entire village, nothing in front of Drangen is safe from it's maw. As mentioned above, this technique is very useful for taking down a large group of enemies, as the explosion released by this attack's impact can destroy a large portion of the area around it. However, he can still use it to great effect in one on one fights. One of his favored means of executing this spell is to use it when an opponent is getting closer to him. He extends his fist as if he is about to punch them, but they are instead blasted into oblivion with the energy wave that follows the move. *'Wolke' (緑杯ヴォルコル, vorukōru; German for "Cloud", Japanese for "Green Cup"): Wolke is a rather simple appearing Ginto spell in the eyes of most. Generally, the spell creates a large blast of concussive energy that is used primarily to cushion one's fall in order to prevent fall damage. However, in the hands of a master like Asumu, Wolke can be used for much more deadlier purposes. Primarily, Asumu forces the blast produced from the Ginto tube as an offensive weapon, using it's great concussive power to send opponent's reeling back at incredible speeds. This blast is not only capable of sending them a great distance away from him, but the sheer force that this blast projects is so powerful, it can break several bones in the foe's body, as well as cause extreme trauma to their muscle systems. With this in mind, Asumu's Wolke attack can break any foe coming within his range that isn't properly prepared for such a forceful attack. This technique also comes in handy to Asumu when an enemy fires a projectile based attack at him. Activating the spell, the concussive blast can actually send the oncoming attack right back at it's source to inflict serious damage. It is one of Asumu's favored spells to use. *'Zerfall' (崩壊 (ゼーパル), zeparu, Japanese and German for "Decay"): An advanced technique created primarily to disable the abilities of Quincy opponents, and particularly one of Asumu's favorites. Upon drawing a Seele Schneider, Asumu drops the liquid from one of his Ginto tubes onto it's glowing blade, and when it makes contact, the Seele's energy blade is consumed in a black fire. Despite it's appearance, this is not an augmentation of the Seele's brute strength, but rather, an enhancement to it's ability to "shred" the Reishi of an object that it touches and make it easier to absorb. Rather than weaken the energy, the fire created by this spell completely corrodes the Reishi surrounding it, which means that Asumu only uses it as a ranged attack. He can either fire the Seele from his bow, like normal, or he can swing the blade and release the fire as a crescent shaped wave, allowing him to corrode the Reishi surrounding his opponent and rendering their Reishi absorption powers far weaker than normal. He can also merge this ability with his Heiliges Feurer technique, creating a massive field of black fire that makes Reishi absorption for his foe all the more difficul Stahlhaut (金剛貝 (スタルハウト), Sutaruhauto; German for "Steel Skin", Japanese for "Adamantine Shell"): A much more superior defensive tool than Blut, Stahlhaut allows Asumu to pump Reishi through every poor of his body, of which generates a field of energy in his body that allows him to withstand greater blows and punishment from enemy attacks. This allows him to survive attacks that Blut Vene could not normally defend against, such as Ikkotsu. It is also much easier to maintain since when it is activated, it remains permanent until Asumu decides to deactivate it at will. Blut: *'Blut Arterie' (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), burūto aruterie''German for "''Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"): This is the Blut variation that increases attack power; allowing Asumu's physical attacks, such as with his fists or Seele Schneider, are much more potent and deadly. With this variation active, Asumu doesn't have to worry about an enemy outclassing him in terms of physical strength; he can easily match their own strength (that is, if they aren't overwhelmingly powerful, like beings such as Juhabach) and quickly keep up with their own blows and strikes. Blut Arterie also gives Asumu much steadier aiming and stabilization of his Spirit Weapon, which allows his arrows to be much more accurate and on target. Spirit Weapons Ebenholz and Elfenbein (黒檀と象牙 German, lit; Ebony and Ivory): Asumu's favored Spirit Weapons take the form of two ornate pistols with unusually long barrells. Ebenholz is a dark blue color, while Elfenbein is a lighter shade of blue. While these weapons are capable of firing Heilig Pfeil like other weapons, Asumu's Spirit Weapons are unique in that they can use Ginto tubes for ammunition, allowing him to fire off Ginto spells without the need for incantations. *'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Destroying Arrow of Sanctity"): The standard ability for a Quincy, Heilig Pfeil are condensed Reishi that are fired from the Quincy's Spirit Weapons. Asumu's arrows are particularly smaller than traditional Heilig Pfeil, resembling small bullets as opposed to arrows. They are also very powerful, capable of killing a Numeros' level Arrancar with only two shots. **'Klavier' (クラヴィーア, Kuravīa; German for "Piano"): This is a variant of Heilig Pfeil in where Asumu can release a multitude of arrows from his Spirit Weapons. In order to initiate this attack, Asumu points his guns at his enemy, four Reishi spheres appear around it's barrel before unleashing the storm of arrows upon his enemies. Reishi Broadsword: 'Similar to Yhwach and Vladik Volkov, Asumu can summon a broadsword composed entirely of Reishi to use for melee combat. Raising his hand to the sky, Asumu creates a massive bow in the air that fires a large, sword shaped arrow down to his position. He can then take it and use it as a powerful melee weapon. It has incredible cutting power, easily capable of cleaving through an Espada level Arrancar's Hierro when positioned right. He is only capable of using it once per day. *'Explosive Properties: '''Asumu also has a unique, alternate function for the Reishi broadsword; he can actually change it's size before it is released and drop it down on his enemies like a bomb, and create a massive explosion capable of leveling entire city blocks. Quincy: Vollständig '''Seraphiel (צו של אלוהים (オー-ダー オーフ ゴド), Seraphielu Hebrew; "He Who Sees God" Japanese for "Sight of God"): When releasing his Vollstandig, a massive column of blue Reishi is released from Asumu, forming into a large cross and shattering like glass before revealing his new state. In this form, Asumu gains several constructs made of Reishi, including detached angelic wings, and a halo. They also grant him the ability to fly at high speeds. His eyes appear to be more Hollow-like, being green with dark blue sclarea. He also has two cyan markings running down the sides of his face, as well as a marking on his chin. Asumu wears a white vest, split down the middle, the left side possessing three Bankai Sealing Devices. Armor appears on his left shoulder, sporting a cross-like design, which spreads across his chest, and gains a long white cloth that covers half of his lover body, covered in several line-like designs. Finally, his left hand is covered in a blue and black glove, in which he forms his Spirit Weapons, with the two bottom of his fingers exposed. *'Reishi Dominance: '''When in Vollstandig, Asumu has absolute control of the Reishi in his surrounding area, and is capable of breaking it down for his own use at nearly three times his original speed. With that in mind, he is capable of manifesting his Spirit Weapons at much greater speeds than before, leaving little time for reactions. He has also demonstrated the ability to convert Kishi into Reishi while in this form, making him a deadly threat both in the Spirit World and the World of the Living. **'Sklaverei''' (聖隷 (スクラヴェライ), Sukuraverai; German for "Slavery", Japanese for "Holy Slave"): A Vollstandig-exclusive ability in where Asumu not only breaks down Reishi, but enslaves ''it from any Spiritual source, from Spiritual buildings, Hueco Mundo's sands, and even the Spiritual makeup of his opponents. In the latter's case, Sklaverei allows Asumu to assume the form and capabilities of the one whose Reishi makeup has been enslaved. This extends to Hollows and Arrancar, however, in all cases, the Reishi he has enslaved is only temporary, and wears off after a few minutes. *'Flight: Using his wings, Asumu is capable of flying or levitating in the air. *'''Enhanced Heilig Pfeil: When in Vollständig, Asumu's Heilig Pfeil take a massive spike in power. Using his Spirit Guns, Asumu can fire an arrow that equals the same strength and size as a full-powered arrow pre-Vollständig. At maximum power, a single one of Asumu's arrows can level a city block. :*'Heilig Kanone' (神聖カヌーン (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Kanuun; German for "Holy Cannon", Japanese for "Destroying Bolt of Sanctity"): By channeling a large amount of Reishi from his surrounding area into his Spirit Weapon, Asumu can then release it in the form of a large beam, nearly the same size as a full powered Cero. Unlike Heilig Pfeil, Heilig Kanone doesn't explode on contact; rather, it obliterates anything in it's path. However, making contact with an energy based attack of similar power will cause the attack to cancel itself out. Relationships Appearances in other Media Besides his appearance here, Asumu's most prominant appearance is on the Ultimate Crossover Wiki. There, he plays the role of a genetically engineered Saiyan who masquerades as a human businessman, and serves as a Deuteragonist for the storyline of Dragon Ball Ultima. An alternate version of Asumu appears in the War of Four story arc authored by Blankslate, Mangetsu20, and Achrones150. He still serves as Stern Ritter "S" in the Vandenreich, but in this universe, the Vandenreich only exist several centuries after the Lost Substitute Shinigami Arc. Trivia *According to the Author: **Asumu's interests include writing, reading, and archery. **He has no set preferences of food, and will usually eat anything that doesn't smell bad. However, he only drinks water, and hardly anything else. **Despite his hardened nature, Asumu has an incredible fear of spiders. *Asumu's theme song is "The Preacher" by Jamie N Commons, found at the top of this section. *If this character were in the anime Asumu would be voiced by Daisuke Ono, who also voices Erwin Smith in Shingeki no Kyojin. His English voice actor is Benedict Cumberbatch . Credits *All of his picture work belongs to Zanpakuto Leader. *The Bankai in the Stolen Bankai collection belongs to Blazekagayaku on Deviantart. Quotes *(To a defeated foe before killing them) "No honor, you say? I should tell you; from what i've seen, the line between honor and idiocy has become quite blurred over the years. Honor is a strong man's excuse to not get his hands dirty. It is the thing that keeps a brilliant man from winning a decisive battle, and lets evil men walk the earth once again. No, Shinigami, I have no honor, because war doesn't allow that sort of luxary to favor your cause." *(To a Shinigami): "What makes you think that you could protect the Soul Society from His Majesty's forces, if you can't even protect it from yourselves?" *(To Suì-Fēng): "Then you do hold your life in higher regard than that of your underlings. Rather unbecoming of a woman in your position, Commander; a leader must always put the lives of their men before their own." Category:Quincy Category:Human Category:Former Wandenreich Member Category:Former Sternritter